


The Girl with the Bound Feet

by SoftSpokenWriter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Fluff, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Self-Insert, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSpokenWriter/pseuds/SoftSpokenWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened on a day she decided to return a book, a day when she came inside the Cafe Musain drenched from the rain, holding her folded up apron and bonnet, the day she decided to join the revolution. This is the story of a girl with bandages round her feet and how the revolution and its leader became someone close to her heart. ((Enjolras/OC))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Bound Feet

It was not sunny a day as it is during a storm, the sky was pitch black with bullets of rain pouring down mercilessly from the black clouds of heaven. Not a soul was in sight but a few, one of the souls among them was a girl, the rest however, were revolutionaries.

I'd rather we focus on the girl before the rest and so we shall. As I have said, a girl is one of the people who would dare walk under the unforgiving rain, to one's eyes she is simply a girl with short hair and tawny skin, a girl without shoes wearing a peasant's garments, an ordinary, everyday person in the streets of France but perhaps to a chosen few she may look quite the opposite of ordinary, I am not one to tell you however, and I pray that you would make the judgement.

In the rain, the girl's garments were clinging to her skin, the white of her sleeves nearly becoming transparent and showing a hint of her skin color, her hair a shade of brown so dark that without the sun people will mistake it as black is now damp and clinging to her face, a lock of her hair covering an eye, under her right arm are her only clean articles which is her bonnet and her apron, while in the other was a book which bore the name of _Combeferre, Fernand._ She has found the book in front of the baker's that day when she was sent by her sister to buy some bread and took it upon herself to return the book to this man. The girl has been walking for some time, having set out at the afternoon when her sister left for work, her feet having no shoes to protect them instead has pieces of dirty cloth being wound around them, but this did not bring comfort but discomfort for the binding was done tightly and did a very poor job protecting her feet, for not too long ago she stepped on a shard of broken glass and her walking some hours now did not lessen the pain.

Returning the book was not the only reason she is making her way to where the Monsieur Fernand Combeferre is, for you see the girl is going to go to a tavern and inside its walls, a revolution is being planned, she means to join in order to help not only her family but her people also, to become free.

Now, this girl is a shy little thing who claims to be content with being in the background and being ignored, and every person who knew her would be shocked out of their wits once their eyes fall on the girl making her way to a tavern filled with men preparing for war, wearing nothing but a tattered dress and bandages round her feet and equipped with nothing but a book, a bonnet and an apron.


End file.
